


Of Spells and Sex

by stellecraft



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Jace and Alec get hit with a fuck or die spell. They manage to make it back to Magnus who guides them through it.





	Of Spells and Sex

      Magnus looked up as Jace and Alec stumbled into his flat. He was on his feet instantly when he saw the disoriented look in Alec’s eyes. Jace looked a bit better as Alec practically fell into Magnus’ arms.

      “What happened?” Magnus’ magic began to scan over the two of them.

      “Warlock. Spell.” Alec’s voice was strained in Magnus’ shoulder. His face was warm where it was pressing into Magnus’ neck. Magnus recognized the spell and swore.

      “I need both of you in the bedroom now.” He towed Jace along by the hand as he manhandled Alec. With a quick shove, he dumped Alec on the bed. Jace, he shoved into a chair. “I need both of you to listen to me very carefully right now. The spell that hit you is one that will kill you if you don’t do specific actions.”

      “What do we need to do?” Jace seemed to be the clearer-headed of the two. Magnus sent him a grateful look.

      “It takes multiple rounds of sex to get the spell out of your system. Preferably with each other but I can get you someone else. It will just take longer.” Jace seemed to look Alec over. Alec was obviously feverish and not doing too well.

      “Will you be here? For him? He’ll feel better about it.”

      “I know. I’ll stay.” Magnus settled on the bed next to Alec and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Alec twisted and pulled Magnus into a deeper kiss, moaning when Magnus pulled him against him. Magnus pulled away and pressed another kiss to Alec’s forehead.

      “Magnus if I get really bad and you have a choice on who to save, save him.” Magnus looked up at Jace who was stripping.

      “I doubt it will get like that.” Magnus vanished Alec’s clothes and the other man moaned. “Lube and condoms are in the bedside table. He should be pretty loose.” Jace looked Magnus over and the other man shrugged. “He may have been a virgin when I got him Jace but he sure as hell isn’t one now.” Magnus gently braced Alec as Jace gave him a cursory finger. The blonde man was slowly descending into the fever as well.

      Jace solely pushed into Alec with a quiet moan. Angels he had always wanted this. Ever since he had met Alec he had a massive crush on the other man. He took the parabatai bond thinking it was the only way he would have some type of contact with Alec. And now he was balls deep in the other man as his boyfriend braced him. Not the way he had wanted this to go.

      Magnus could see the conflicting emotions in Jace’s eyes. He reached up, running his fingers through Jace’s hair even though he knew the other man was now too far gone to really know what was going on outside of where he and Alec were connected. Magnus tugged until Jace’s head was resting on Alec’s shoulder, his forehead pressed against Alec’s neck. The other man seemed to breathe easier as he fucked into Alec. Alec was moaning and pressing back into Jace’s thrusts. Magnus smiled and deftly gripped Alec’s cock, stroking it. Alec exploded in his hand and Jace bit Alec’s shoulder as he came.

 

* * *

 

 

      Alec blinked. He didn’t feel feverish. He felt back to normal. He blushed slightly, remembering how good it felt to have Jace inside him, fucking into him while Magnus held him. Magnus. Magnus had been there the entire time, giving them water and food when the spell let them rest. The entire time he had been supportive of them, pressing kisses to Jace’s neck, Alec’s lips, everywhere. Alec pushed himself upright and looked around for his boyfriend. Jace was still asleep in the bed next to him but Magnus was nowhere to be found. Alec pulled on some shorts, reaching out to trace the parabatai bond on Jace’s naked hip, before he left the bedroom. Magnus was practicing his magic on the balcony. He turned when he heard Alec step out into the sun.

      “You’re awake. How do you feel.” Magnus pulled on the vest he wore after workouts and reached out to take Alec’s hand, kissing it.

      “A little bit well used.” Alec smiled at Magnus.

      “We need to talk about Jace.” Magnus pulled Alec down onto the small bench with him. “He has feelings for you. You have feelings for him.” Alec started to deny it and Magnus pressed a finger to his lips. “He’s gorgeous. I don’t mind inviting him to join us. It will make both of you happy and your happiness makes me happy. Besides I’m sure I could learn to love him.” Magnus smiled as Alec’s face lit up. “Darling I could learn to love anything to makes you happy.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Jace woke to two warm bodies surrounding him. He blinked and the memories of the night before came back. Alec moaning underneath him as Magnus held him. Magnus’ pressing kisses to his neck as he fucked deep into his parabatai. He jerked upright and hands covered in rings gentled him. Magnus was awake and had put aside a book.

      “About time. Alec woke up a few hours ago but fell back asleep.”

      “I’m so sorry…” Magnus leaned in and pressed his lips to Jace’s. Jace froze slightly before his eyes slipped closed and he kissed Magnus back. Magnus pulled away and rested his forehead against Jace’s.

      “I owe you my life for saving him. Just like I owe him my life for saving you.” Magnus pulled away with a crooked smile. “Alec and I had a bit of a discussion when he woke and have decided we’re keeping you. He can’t get the feeling of how good it felt to have your dick up his ass and I want him happy. Anything connected to him is precious to me and you’re part of his soul, his parabatai. That makes your precious to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
